powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey See, Doggy Two/Transcript
It may be helpful to read the transcript of “Monkey See, Doggie Do” before this one, since I make several references to that earlier episode. In fact, most of the opening sequence is copied word for word, with slight changes, from the “MSDD” transcript. Also, since a good deal of the story involves commentary by off-camera characters, my normal notation would be cumbersome. A double asterisk (**) indicates that the speaker is out of sight. (Opening shot: the city skyline at night.) Narrator: The city of Towns— (He stops himself and begins again in a whisper.) Sorry. The city of Townsville. A city that sleeps. (A clock ticks.) A tired town with an early, early bedtime. (Pan slowly along a street; the lights of restaurants and clubs are being turned off for the night.) Narrator: No need for late nights here. Gotta get that beauty sleep. (On another block, a car appears to close its eyes, dousing its headlights, and a policeman sleeps standing up at the corner.) Narrator: (yawning) So peaceful, the empty streets. Cop 1: (mumbling in sleep) …is in the air… (Dissolve to a street on the outskirts of town and pan slowly toward the girls’ house.) Narrator: Even in the suburbs, Townsville’s citizens are tucked away in their beds. (Dissolve to the Professor’s bedroom; the city proper is visible from his window. He sleeps sitting up in bed, pipe in hand and notes scattered in front of him. A microscope sits on a stand near the bed. He is still wearing his lab coat.) Narrator: (chuckling) Still haven’t found that unified theory, eh, Professor? (Now we see Blossom asleep in bed. Pan right to show her sisters, also sleeping.) Narrator: Ah, here’s our girls, far away in a dreamy slumber. (Bubbles is cradling Octi; Buttercup throws punches at the empty air on the side of the bed. Camera stops on her.) Narrator: (chuckling) Go get ’em, Buttercup. Yes, everyone’s resting up for a bright new day. (Cut to the exterior of the museum.) Narrator: But wait. What’s this? (Cut to the upper stories and tilt down to a ground-floor window that has been cut through.)Someone in Townsville is not asleep. (Inside, the camera pans quickly across a few galleries to the sound of stealthy footsteps. Cut to a security guard asleep at his monitoring station; the screen in front of him displays the Anubis statue from “Monkey See, Doggie Do” on a pedestal. A flash of light hides the image for a moment, and a photograph of the scene is slipped into place. Close-up of the surveillance camera as a white-gloved hand—Mojo Jojo’s—attaches the photo and he gasps softly. Cut to a long shot of the statue and zoom in slowly, to the should of more footsteps and his voice—his perspective of the gallery.) Mojo: Ooh…yes… (Close-up of a tripwire surrounding the pedestal; Mojo steps up to it. Two clamps are quickly set in place to keep the tension on to avoid tripping the alarm, and he clips the wire with scissors. Cut to the pedestal; he sprays powder into the air, revealing a net of laser beams surrounding the statue. He pushes it carefully out through the beams. Note that this time, the Anubis head is shown to be covered in cracks, indicating it had been glued back together after its original demise in "Monkey See, Doggie Do".) (Long shot of one gallery; Mojo’s shadow is cast large on the back wall as he makes his way out with the statue. He chuckles to himself, then stops and snaps his fingers as if remembering something.) Mojo: Oh! (Close-up of the Anubial Jewels in their display case, which appear to be completely intact, with no cracks on them like the Anubis head, despite being shown shattering with the Anubis head back in "Monkey See, Doggie Do"; he smashes this with the statue and removes them. An alarm goes off.) (A newspaper spins into view: the Times. On the front page are two photos, the left one of the statue on the pedestal (“Before”) and the right one showing it gone (“After”). The headline consists of two words in huge type: “STOLEN AGAIN!”) Narrator: (normal volume, shocked) Townsville Museum robbed?! (Zoom in on the “After” picture, after which the paper is pulled away and the scene changes to the actual pedestal. The girls hover around it.) Blossom: Hmmm…well, it is missing. (She sweeps her hand through the empty space and addresses herself o.c.) Did you search for any clues, Curator? (Cut to the Curator, a group of policemen surrounding him.) Curator: Well, I didn’t want these brutish police trouncing around my beautiful museum. (Back to the girls.) Blossom: That’s silly. Okay, girls. Spread and search! (Bubbles charges off down one hallway, Buttercup takes the stairs, and Blossom heads down another hallway. All three cut deep furrows in the floor as they go. Cut back to the pedestal, the girls crashing into view one by one through the wall behind it.) Bubbles: Nope. Buttercup: Nope. Blossom: No clues. (Cut to the Curator, who cries out and faints into the arms of a not-too-bright cop.) Cop 2: Well, uh…there was something else stolen…uh…would that qualify as a clue? (Close-up of the smashed jewel case.) [Error: “Anubial” is misspelled in this shot.] ** Girls: The Anubial Jewels? (Back to them at the pedestal.) Buttercup: Hey…you don’t think—? Blossom: No way. Come on! (They take off.) (Cut to them in flight across the city.) Blossom: I sure wish we could find a trail. (They stop short upon hearing a discord of barking.) Girls: Huh? (The streets are filled with dogs as in “MSDD.” Surprised, the girls assess the scene.) Buttercup: He couldn’t be that stupid, could he? (Cut to a pile of jewels on the floor. Mojo reaches into view and starts shoveling them into the hatch of the machine he used before. As he speaks, camera tilts up to the statue under its dome, with the eyepiece of the observatory telescope directly above it. We see a quick flash of him shoveling and closing the hatch during this sequence.) ** Mojo: Yes! With these jewels, the magic curse of the ancient Anubis dog’s head will finally be unleashed! (He turns up the POWER knob and throws the ON SWITCH.) ** Mojo: And then— (As he continues, cut to the lair exterior and pull back.) —the human race will bow down to me— (Close-up of him.) —Mojo Jojo! (He presses THE BUTTON; outside, the telescope begins to glow and emits a beam into the sky. The girls see it shoot overhead.) Girls: Whoa! Blossom: Come on! (They take off.) (The beam engulfs the world, and as before, the same French lovers, the Eskimo, and the Japanese man are turned into dogs. After each shot, we see the girls charging in. They finally crash through the ceiling of Mojo’s lair.) Blossom: Not so fast— Buttercup: —Mojo— Bubbles: —Jojo! Blossom: We know what you’re up to! Buttercup: You tried this stupid plan before! Bubbles: And we stopped you the last time! Mojo: Aha! This I know! But there is one small difference! (He rushes to a TV and turns it on; it shows static.)I have studied the footage of my caper very carefully— (holding up a videotape) —and have discovered a fatal flaw in my plan— (Close-up of a VCR; he loads the tape and starts it.) ** Mojo: —which you will now see! (The TV screen shows a test pattern; the girls look resignedly at one another as if someone is showing a boring set of vacation slides. The pattern is replaced by the Anubis head being held aloft. Mojo stands by the TV, holding a pointer rod.) Mojo: Now, if you will recall, using the magical power of the Anubis head— (Zoom in on the screen; he is now firing beams and transforming people.) ** Mojo: —I was turning the people of Townsville into dogs. (The sleeping street-corner cop and other people are hit.) See? Just like that. (The truck driver is hit.) Watch this one. (He rams the lamppost.) BOOM! (The view shifts to the movie theater and the people running out are transformed.) ** Mojo: (laughing) Run, little people, run! (In the lair, he watches the tape eagerly; the girls float above, not looking too impressed. On TV, he has the Anubis head and his bullhorn.) Mojo: (clearing throat) And then as you will see… (Close-up of the screen; frightened dogs run through the street and stop short.) ** Mojo: I commanded the people— (The tape cuts to him.) —er, the dogs of Townsville to obey my every command! Which they did. (Cut to the dogs.) Now look at that. Obeying. (He holds out the statue, hypnotizing the dogs.) ** Mojo: Now, pay attention! I then commanded the dogs to steal! (The dogs scatter; we see the three attack dogs dumping their plunder onto the floor.) Which they did. Very well, I might add. (In the lair, he has his back to the camera. The TV is in front of him, showing the pile of jewels. The girls float in front of him, looking bored.) Mojo: This plan ROCKED! (On TV, the beam is fired from the telescope, engulfing the world.) ** Mojo: Check it out. This plan was so big, it was affecting the whole world! (The French lovers are hit.) Paris! (The Eskimo is next.) Eskimo-land! (The Japanese man gets it.) Japan! ** Blossom: Hey, who filmed this, anyway? (Cut to the girls charging in.) What, do you have cameras all over the world? ** Mojo: Yes! (In the lair, he looks angrily back at them over his shoulder.) Mojo: Now shut up! (On TV, the girls crash through the ceiling. We can hear them addressing Mojo.) ** Mojo: So, BOOM! “Not so fast…Mojo Jojo.” (They are turned into dogs.) Now, here’s where I made my first mistake. (They fall to the floor and start barking at Mojo.) ** Mojo: I shouldn’t have turned you into dogs! But how was I to know? I thought you were harmless. (He kicks Buttercup, knocking her into the others.) Look! I kick you. (Close-up of him.) I didn’t care! Okay, now here I said some cool stuff… (He goes to the controls.) …and then I walked over there… (Blossom barks to her sisters and points.) …and you guys barked or something. Now, here’s where you make me mad. (The statue is seen on its high perch.) ** Mojo: There’s the Anubis head, then— (The machine shakes.) —WHAM! (Mojo is scared by this.) “Hey! What’s going on? Oh, no. It’s all shaky.” (The girls are ramming the machine.) “Hey, stop it! You stupid mutts!” (The statue tumbles down.) “Oh, no. It’s falling.” (He catches the statue.) ** Mojo: Ah, but I catch it! At that point, I was pretty confident that I’d beat you. (The girls advance on him.) I felt—oh, wait, I remember, this…this part is stupid. We don’t have to watch it. ** Blossom: No, wait! This is when you sicced your dumb Dobermans on us. (He hits the button to release the attack dogs.) ** Buttercup: And we kicked their butts! ** Bubbles: Yeah! (In the lair, Mojo works the remote control.) Mojo: No, no, it’s stupid. (On TV, the dogfight is seen in fast-forward.) ** Girls: Hey! ** Mojo: You see? Stupid. Stupid… (A dog catches Bubbles by the head.) Ooh, that’s good…stupid…stupid…stupid…stupid… (In the lair, he works the remote again.) Mojo: Okay. Here is where you mini-mutts really made me mad! (On TV, the girls advance on Mojo again.) ** Mojo: You moved in slowly with an attempt to corner me. (He jumps onto his platform and blows a raspberry; they try to get at him.) But I went higher than you, which put me out of your reach. (Buttercup runs around the machine’s base.) Now, if you watch closely—this part I do not like…observe. (She approaches from behind, jumps up the steps, and bites him in the hindquarters.) ** Mojo: You BITE me! (The statue goes flying.) And then I drop the Anubis head— (It shatters on his head in slow motion.) —causing it to break— (The world is engulfed in a blast.) —which then caused the spell to break… (The French lovers, the Eskimo, and the Japanese man are returned to normal, followed by the street-corner cop—still asleep. Now the beam disappears into Mojo, and he turns into a dog. In the lair, he works the remote; the sound of rewinding tape is heard.) Mojo: So now you see the fatal flaw in my plan! (On TV, Buttercup bites Mojo, he throws the statue up, and it breaks on his head.) ** Mojo: The dogs, the biting, the dropping. (In the lair, he rewinds.) Once more. (The clip is shown again.) The dogs, the biting, the dropping. (In the lair, he rewinds.) Again. (The clip is shown again.) The dogs— (In the lair, Blossom has had enough of this.) Blossom: Okay, we get it! Mojo: Yes! And now you will get this! (The tape plays behind him.) As previously stated, I have studied this footage very carefully. And I have taken special precautions! First, I will not, that means will not, turn you into dogs! And if you are not dogs— (pointing at his rear) —you will not be able to bite me! (The girls, floating in front of him, look very bored.) And therefore I will not drop the Anubis head! But there is more. In the unlikely event of any future butt-biting— (He turns around and reaches behind his back to grab his belt.) Mojo: —I have thoroughly prepared myself! (He pulls his pants down; cut to the girls, who react in disgust, then to Mojo’s feet. His underwear is around his ankles; the camera tilts up to his rear, which has a thick piece of sheet metal buckled onto it.) Mojo: (tapping metal) With the construction of a special protective steel plate— (Pull back.) —with which to protect my hiney! Therefore you see— (pointing at TV; the girls are seen in dog form) —no dogs— (tapping metal) —no biting— (holding up repaired statue) —no dropping. (Cut to the girls, who have truly had enough.) ** Mojo: Once again— Buttercup: Oh, brother! (Back to Mojo.) Mojo: (pointing at TV, tapping metal, holding statue) No dogs, no biting, no dropping. And with the help of these special precautions, the Anubis head will not be broken, and I will rule the world! (He laughs maniacally.) So, Powerpuffs, now that you have seen these special precautions, what do you plan to do? Blossom: (shrugging) We’re gonna kick your butt! Mojo: (surprised) Wha—? (The girls let Mojo have it; the statue once again goes flying into the air. It shatters on the ground in slow motion, and again the world is enveloped in a beam. The French lovers, the Eskimo, and the Japanese man change back to human form, this last again left naked and hunched over his dinner plate, licking from it. The street-corner cop is next—he has again slept through the whole thing—and the beam disappears into Mojo, turning him into a dog. He looks at himself in surprise and starts to bark; he sounds as if he is crying.) (Around him, the scene dissolves into a jail cell, and the sound of a slamming cell door is heard. Pull back to show him sharing the cell with a large dog who is eyeing him with possible romantic intentions. Above the cell is a sign: “CITY POUND.”) Cellmate dog: (male voice, seductively) Woof! (The standard end shot comes up.) Narrator: I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. So once again the day is saved, again—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! The day. The saving. The girls. The day! The saving! The girls! Category:Transcripts